Just Talk to Me
by MamluahAZ
Summary: Jinyoung tidak suka berbaur. Bukan karena dia benci mereka. Hanya saja, ia benci ditinggalkan ... Mark suka diperhatikan. Bukan berarti dia kurang perhatian. Hanya saja, ia benci diabaikan Markjin/BL/Bromance/drama/GOT7/school au/Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ma First MarkJin**

 **BL/school au/bromance/drama (mungkin)**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

Salah satu kamar di lantai empat sebuah gedung asrama tampak gelap, berbeda dengan kamar lainnya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang dapat memberikan petunjuk letak semua barang yang ada di dalamnya hanya sinar sang bulan yang menyelinap melalui jendela di seberang ruangan. Namun agaknya si pemilik kamar lebih suka bergelap-gelapan sambil memandang – sejauh yang dapat ditangkap matanya dalam keadaan gelap – seluruh keadaan kamarnya, yang dalam waktu dekat ini tidak akan hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Ya... bersama kegelapan inilah ia akan menghabiskan hari terakhirnya menjadi penghuni tunggal kamar tersebut. Besok pagi seseorang akan datang untuk berbagi ruang dengannya di kamar tersebut.

Hal inilah yang membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini sejak kakeknya – Park Jin Young – pemilik sekolah sekaligus asrama yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah memberikan perintah untuk merombak seluruh susunan pembagian kamar bagi siswanya. Dan hal ini tidak dapat dibantah. Beberapa siswa terlihat tidak senang dengan berita tersebut, namun kebijakan ini sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat sehingga mereka hanya menerimanya walau berat hati.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Jinyoung tidak tinggal diam dengan kebijakan yang dibuat kakeknya itu. Ia tidak suka bahkan sangat benci jika boleh dibilang, untuk berbagi kamar dengan orang lain dan kakeknya mengetahui hal ini dengan amat sangat baik. Lalu kenapa beliau dengan senang hati melakukan hal tersebut? Jinyoung juga tidak habis pikir, hingga selepas pengumuman itu tersiar pada siang minggu lalu di seluruh penjuru asrama Jinyoung tanpa membuang waktu langsung memprotes tindakan kakeknya tersebut. Dan tahukah apa yang dikatakan kakeknya ketika Jinyoung mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak akan mengikuti perintah konyol kakeknya itu?

" Kau hanya perlu pindah ke rumah dan tinggalkan asrama bila tidak ingin mengikuti perintahku yang satu ini Jinyoung-ah" ucap beliau tanpa berpaling dari layar komputer dan kertas-kertas dimejanya.

Jinyoung sungguh tidak menyangka kakeknya malah menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Pindah ke rumah? Oh ayolah, ia akan memilih hal tersebut sebagai pilihan terakhirnya setelah semua pilihan ekstrim seperti menggelandang hingga tinggal di pedalaman atau bahkan di hutan telah ia lakukan.

" Aku tidak ingin pulang" tegas Jinyoung.

" Maka kau hanya perlu menerima teman sekamarmu datang minggu depan" jawab beliau dengan tenang.

" Aku tidak ingin berbagi kamar, haraboji" Jinyoung memelas yang sayangnya tak diindahkan kakeknya.

" jangan seperti anak kecil Junior!" untuk sesaat Park JinYoung menatap cucunya galak lalu kembali menatap layar komputernya dan mengetik sesuatu.

" Aku memang masih 16 tahun" gumam Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan kakeknya tadi.

Mendengar gumaman itu kakeknya kembali menoleh dan menarik napas panjang, tidak percaya cucunya akan berkata demikian.  
" Pilihanmu hanya dua. Berbagi kamar dengan seseorang yang aku pilih, dan jangan khawatir karena akan aku pilihkan yang cocok untukmu. Atau bila kau tak ingin, kami dengan senang hati menerima kedatanganmu kembali ke rumah" ucap kakeknya tanpa bisa dibantah lagi.

Kakeknya ternyata benar-benar serius tentang hal tersebut karena ternyata yang dikerjakannya saat itu adalah memilah dan memasang-masangkan siswa-siswanya dalam 1 kamar. Dan hal tersebut sampai ia lakukan sendiri, tanpa menyuruh asisten bahkan pengurus asrama disana. Bukankan hal ini menandakan bahwa beliau sangat serius? Tapi untuk apa? Dan bahkan perintahnya ini keluar pada pertengahan semester seperti ini?

" aku akan mengusirnya keluar bila dia tidak rapi di kamarku" Jinyoung memutuskan menyudahi acara protesnya siang itu.

Sementara kakeknya hanya memutar matanya dan menghela napas sejenak mengiringi kepergian sang cucu dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

 **Praak!**

Suara benda yang menubruk tembok di sampingnya tidak membuat Jinyoung menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan sampah-sampah yang sejak kedatangan tamu barunya selalu saja tidak pada tempatnya. Jinyoung juga mengambil kaleng bekas minuman yang tadi dilempar dengan tidak manusiawi itu ke dalam tas kresek besar untuk segera ia buang ke tempat pembuangan sampah di samping gedung asrama. Setelah semua sampah dalam keranjang sampah kamarnya berpindah ke dalam tas kresek itu Jinyoung segera membawanya keluar kamar.

Dari seberang ruangan, seorang namja diatas ranjangnya memerhatikan kegiatan teman sekamarnya dengan alis bertaut di satu titik.

Teman sekamar. Yah anggap saja begitu, karena mereka memang sudah berbagi kamar yang sama sejak minggu kemarin.

Park Jinyoung, nama yang sama dengan nama pemilik tempatnya bersekolah. Karena memang 'roommate'-nya ini adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah tersebut. Mark tau hal ini sejak ia melihat pengumuman tentang perubahan anggota kamar dan namanya ia temukan bersanding dengan nama tersebut.

" kau sebaiknya minta ganti partner Mark" usul Jackson kala itu setelah mereka melihat pengumuman di papan pengumuman asrama.

" apa masalahnya?" tanya Mark bingung sambil merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur empuknya.

Jackson yang sudah duduk di kasurnya sendiri di depan Mark menatapnya tak percaya sebelum menjawab " tidak ada yang ingin berbagi kamar dengan anak itu" ujarnya berapi-api, menyuarakan kebenaran pikiran semua penduduk asrama termasuk ketiga temannya ini. Karena mereka mengangguk-angguk mengamini ucapan Jackson.

Dan seperti yang Jackson katakan memang, faktanya tidak ada yang mau berbagi kamar dengan cucu pemiliki sekolah ini. Oke, kecuali Mark mungkin. Karena sungguh dia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengganti roommate-nya. Jackson selalu ribut, dan itu membuat Mark pusing. _Sstt... jangan katakan ini pada Jack. **(tidak akan Mark ;))**_

" aku tidak mengerti " ujarnya bingung. Yaa dia bingung, kenapa teman-temannya dan - bahkan jika benar kata Jackson tadi - seluruh penduduk asramanya tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan calon roommate-nya ini?

Mark tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang anak itu, teman-temannya tidak pernah membicarakan tentang cucu pemilik sekolah ini padanya. Tentang bagaimana dia? Tentang bagaimana sifat sikap dan perilakunya? Jika memang buruk, sudah pasti dia sesekali akan mendengar sedikit banyak tentang itu. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang pernah ia dengar tentang si cucu bernama Junior ini - ahh oke.. Park Jinyoung (Junior). Oh ataukah dia saja yang tidak pernah memerhatikan teman-temannya saat membicarakan si Junior ini? Ahh tapi sepertinya tidak. Ya Mark yakin tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentang Junior. Lalu ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu?

" Mark, calon teman sekamarmu itu sangat sombong" celetuk Jackson.

 _Benarkah?_ Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar fakta itu

" he'emm" gumam Youngjae mengiyakan ucapan Jackson.

" dia tidak pernah berbagi kamar dan tidak pernah punya teman selain sepupunya, kau tidak pernah tau itu?" Jaebum akhirnya bersuara menimpali obrolan teman-temannya.

" oh... dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara jika tidak menginginkannya" timpal Youngjae.

" o jinjja?" Mark tidak bisa lagi menutupi keterkejutannya.

" dan kurasa dia tidak pernah INGIN bicara atau peduli pada orang sekitarnya" ujar Jaebum lagi.

" oh come on Jae, Mark sama brengseknya dengan calon teman kamarnya itu" ledek Jackson.

Yang dimaksud Jackson adalah bahwa dia-Mark- sama tidak pedulinya pada apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Jackson menganggap Mark sebagai orang kedua – setelah Junior tentu saja – di sekolahnya yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Namun jelas Jackson tau teman kamarnya itu masih sedikit lebih berperilaku selayaknya manusia sosial dari pada si cucu pemilik sekolah yang bahkan tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun – kecuali sepupunya dan temannya yang berada satu tingkat dibahwahnya.

" oh yeah... kurasa kau akan cocok dengan roommate barumu Mark" ujar Jaebum yang disertai anggukan setuju kedua temannya.

" oh yeah, pasti. Paling tidak aku akan mendapatkan ketenanganku kembali seperti sebelum Jackson merusaknya" Mark sungguh berharap akan mendapatkan itu setelah setengah semester dia harus menerima semua keributan yang Jackson buat.

" ya ya ya... " Jackson tidak terima dituduh sebagai perusak ketenangannya, " ah sudahlah... kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau bertahan dengannya Mark" Tantang Jackson.

" oohh... tenang saja Jack, aku akan pindah minggu depan ke kamarnya, lalu membuatnya bicara padaku dan kita akan menjadi teman baik, dia akan memberikan ketenanganku dan aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari kamar itu" Mark tersenyum miring ketika mengatakannya.

" aww.. wish you luck then beibehh" sungut Jackson dengan senyum meremehkan " jangan pernah mengemis untuk kembali padaku Mark!"

Ceklek. Brak.

Junior kembali ke kamar dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar suara air mengalir dan keluar sesaat kran air itu telah mati.

Sudah satu minggu mereka tinggal satu kamar, namun Mark tidak pernah mendengar suara namja yang baru saja kembali dari membuang sampah itu. Namja itu akan berjalan lurus menuju tangga kecil dalam ruangan itu dan akan tetap di daerah kekuasaannya (istilah Mark untuk menyebutkan lantai atas di kamar tersebut) sana hingga besok pagi untuk ke sekolah. Sangat jelas namja itu mengabaikan Mark. Bahkan sejak pertama ia datang ke kamar itu. Dan Mark sangat tidak suka diabaikan. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia sangat suka membuat kamarnya – terutama lantai bawah, karena ia juga tidak akan pernah ke atas sepertinya – berantakan. Mark tau sedikit tentang 'roommate'-nya ini dari ketiga temannya bahwa Junior ini juga sangat rapi dan sangat benci siapapun yang membuat barang miliknya berantakan.

Mark tidak pernah membayangkan akan sefrustasi ini hanya karena selama 3 hari setelah ia menempati kamar barunya, si roommate bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya. Mark yang notabene adalah sang prince sekolah yang bahkan sangat terkenal di antara gadis-gadis diluar sekolah mereka, merasa aneh dan tidak suka ketika ada seorang yang mengabaikan – oh dan ia benar-benar diabaikan – pesona kuat yang tak pernah lepas sejak ia lahir. **_(Oh Mark please! -_-)_**

Mark sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Dan ingatlah ia pada satu hal yang dibisikkan Youngjae ketika hendak kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar Mark 3 hari sebelumnya, " em Mark, kurasa kau harus tau ini. Dia – Junior – kabarnya sangat rapi, kuharap kau tidak akan terusir besok olehnya karena tidak meletakkan barangmu dengan rapi di kamarnya"

" hahaha, aku tidak sejorok Jackson kau tau? Dan aku tidak akan terusir dengan tidak hormat hanya gara-gara masalah itu" Mark tertawa renyah menjawab saran temannya.

" lagi pula ini juga kamarku sekarang" ujar Mark melirik lantai atas dimana roommate barunya berada.

Mark tau dia sudah jahat dengan tidak pernah lagi ikut membersihkan kamarnya setelah hari itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi apakah yang akan diberikan teman sekamarnya itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Junior tetap tidak berbicara atau mengeluh tentang hal itu. Bahkan Junior lah yang membersihkan lantai bawah untuk Mark.

Mark tidak gentar. Di hari kelima ia membuat sampah yang biasanya selalu rapi ditempatnya berserakan keluar dari tempatnya.

 _Mungkin dia akan marah besar kali ini._

Namun sayangnya dugaan Mark kala itu tidak terjadi. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" heh? Dia bahkan tidak marah kau lakukan itu?" Youngjae sedikit terkesiap mendengar cerita Mark malam itu. Ya, tadi dia langsung pergi menemui teman-temannya saat si Junior itu memasuki daerah bersemedinya itu.

Mark mengangkat bahu, " dia hanya membersihkannya begitu saja seperti biasa" ucapnya.

" huwaaa.. daebak" Youngjae berseru takjub.

Namun kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Dengan mengerutkan keningnya ia berkata " Tapi apakah tidak aneh?"

" apa maksudmu?" Jaebum menganggkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Youngjae yang tengah sibuk menyeruput ramennya.

" kudengar dia pernah memecat salah satu pelayannya yang tidak rapi meletakkan barang di kamarnya" ujar Youngjae sambil tetap mengunyah.

" jinjja?" ketiga temannya berteriak ke arahnya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan mumble-an Youngjae.

" dan dia bahkan tidak mengeluh padanya, apakah itu tidak aneh?" sungutnya menunjuk Mark.

" kau benar-benar diabaikan kawan" Jacksonson yang berada di sebelah kiri Mark tiba-tiba merangkul dan menepuk-tepuk pelan pundak Mark seolah simpati pada temannya ini sembari terkikik geli. Kedua temannya yang lain sontak ikut tertawa mendengar ocehan Jackson.

Oh god. Jackson benar. Dia telah diabaikan Park Jinyoung. Mark melarikan jari-jari tangannya ke rambut coklatnya, mengacaknya pelan menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Rasanya ada yang tidak benar dengan itu – terabaikannya seorang Mark Tuan oleh Park Jinyoung. Benar-benar tidak benar.

" relax dude! Lagi pula sejak kapan kau peduli jika ada orang yang mengabaikanmu?" Jackson kembali berkomentar masih merangkul mantan roomate-nya itu.

" kau biasanya hanya peduli pada gadget-mu" Youngjae menyahut pelan.

" oh dan berapa lama kau diabaikan? 7 hari?" pertanyaanJaebum membuat Mark menoleh ke arahnya "Come on Mark, kau sudah mengabaikan kami sejak pertama kau datang dua tahun lalu, and we're okay with that. Apa bedanya?"

" ya, biarkan saja. Lagi pula kau tidak kenal dia" Jackson menarik kembali tangannya kemudian kembali mengambil sumpit melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti. Ketiga temannya kini sibuk menghabiskan ramen dihadapannya.

Mereka sungguh tidak membantu. Mark memutar kedua matanya sebelum kembali beringsut memperbaiki posisi tidurnya di salah satu kasur di kamar itu.

" kau tidak akan kembali ke kamarmu?" Youngjae disela kegiatan mari-menyeruput-ramen-nya heran melihat Mark yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

" biarkan aku tidur disini" jawab Mark sembari menyelimuti dirinya.

" kalau kau tidur disana, lalu Youngjae akan tidur dimana hah?"

" berbagilah dengannya Jaebum-ah. Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di kamarku Youngjae-ah"

" thank you, tapi sebaiknya aku tidur dengan Jaebum saja" Youngjae berdigik membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia tidur di tempat Mark.

tcb~

 **Halo ^^**

 **Apa kabar?**

 **Jadi ceritanya ini adalah FF Markjin pertama yang saya buat sebelum Say U Friend dan FF Markjin Oneshot lainnya di Markjin Love Stories yang sudah saya publish di sini**

 **FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah saya publish di AFF dan ga tau kenapa kepingin saya publish di sini juga akhirnya, so ya saya kirim deh...**

 **Maafkan untuk semua bentuk kesalahan yang saya buat disini entah itu dalam bentuk ejaan, pemilihan kata, atau ketidak rapihan kalimat dll dll**

 **Semoga suka ^^**

 **Maafkan untuk FF sebelah yang belum lanjut2 ya, sebenernya idenya udah rapih di kepala cuma waktu buat nulisnya ini yang rada susah nyarinya. Mana juga kalo ga dapet feel-nya, duhh bye deh haha...**

 **Terimakasih sudah nengok, mampir dan baca FF saya**

 *** Bungkuk Bungkuk ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **please enjoy ^^**

 **.**

.

.

 ** _(Tulisan tipe ini berarti sempilan dari author ya)_**

 _Tulisan tipe begini berarti penyuaraan pikiran karakter dlm cerita_

Mark tanpa membuang waktu, pada pagi hari berikutnya langsung mengunjungi kamar pengurus asramanya untuk memohon pergantian partner kamar. Dia bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam. Perkataan teman-temannya tentang berganti partner waktu itu entah mengapa muncul kembali dalam otaknya dan mulai mengusiknya. Hingga membawanya pada satu keputusan, dia ingin segera melakukannya – berganti partner kamar, dengan siapapun tak masalah asal dia merasa dimanusiakan. Dan entah karena reaksi tubuhnya begitu kuat terhadap pikirannya itu, Mark terbangun bahkan saat ayam belum berkokok. ( ** _well, anggap aja di korea sana ada ayam berkokok di pagi hari kaya di rumah saya_** )

Saat itu masih pukul 05.01 pagi dan Mark sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sang pengurus asrama tanpa ampun.

Tentu saja menimbulkan kegaduhan yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ingin mengutuk siapapun yang melakukannya.

Dan bagaimanakah menurut kalian reaksi sang empunya kamar yang pintu kamarnya digedor tanpa ampun sepagi itu? Well, kita lihat saja. Karena selang beberapa detik setelah itu, pintu di depan Mark tersentak terbuka menampilkan sosok namja dengan kerutan tak suka di seluruh bagian wajahnya

" YAAKK… KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA INI HAH?!" teriakan itu menyusul setelahnya, menambah keributan di asrama pagi itu

Tapi meski begitu, namja jangkung – Jang Wooyoung – yang masih setengah sadar itu memberi jalan Mark untuk masuk. Well dia perlu meneruskan tidurnya untuk menyambung mimpinya yang terputus. Eoh, memang bisa?

Mark langsung mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya untuk bertukar partner kamar sesaat setelah menjatuhkan pantatnya di lantai sebelah kasur yang sudah kembali ditempati sang pemilik.

" kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan partner kamarmu?" respon sang pengurus asrama tak begitu peduli, masih kesal karena waktu tidurnya yang berharga dirusak anak ingusan satu ini.

" kau ingin tahu apa pendapatku?" tanyanya setelah melihat Mark hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi " berdamailah dengannya dan cepat pergi dari sini Mark Tuan" usirnya tanpa ampun.

Mark meringis kecil mendapat usiran sepagi itu. Well salahmu juga sih Mark mengganggunya pagi-pagi begitu.

" tapi saem, tak bisakah kau pikirkan permintaanku? Satu kali ini saja, aku janji akan selalu jadi murid baik. Toh aku tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran selama aku bersekolah disini kan saem?" Mark masih berusaha merayu dengan lembut.

" No" jawabnya tanpa membuka mata.

" saem please... akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu jika kau bisa kabulkan permintaanku ini saem. Tolong bantulah aku, ne?" kini bahkan Mark mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

" apa sih masalah kalian?" sepertinya tidurnya kali ini memang harus berakhir saat itu. Karena kutu ingusan tak tahu diri yang sedang merengek di samping ranjangnya itu.

Mark hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Well, tidak ada masalah serius sebenarnya memang antara dia dan si roommate. Tapi sikap tidak bersahabat yang didapatnya membuat Mark tidak betah di kamar itu. Mark tidak bisa tahan jika mendapat pengabaian dari orang yang akan terus ia temui setiap hari. Dan Ya Tuhan, si Junior itu bahkan tak pernah melirik ke arahnya. Apakah dia semacam wabah yang perlu dihindari? Yang bahkan akan menberimu penyakit mematikan saat kau melirik kearahnya? And yes, Mark anggap itu sebagai suatu penghinaan terhadap harga dirinya tentu saja. Dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus segera keluar dari kamar itu.

" yaa.. kenapa kau malah diam saja hah?" suara Jang saem membawa Mark kembali tersadar " apa masalahmu dengan partner kamarmu?" diulangnya kembali pertanyaannya tadi.

" hmm.. ng.. se-sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan partner kamarku saem" Mark menjawab terbata. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

" mwoya?" Jang saem mengerutkan kening tidak suka mendengar jawaban Mark yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya mengalihkan pandangan.

" ngg.. ak- em maksudku kita – aku dan partner kamarku – tidak berselisih atau bagaimana saem, tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka aku disana. Mungkin bahkan sangat benci? Aku tidak tahu, karena dia bahkan tidak pernah melirikku saem"

" oh my.. Mark, aku tidak percaya kau senarsis ini?!" Wooyoung sampai terbangun dari posisi tidurnya demi menunjukkan kekagetannya " dan Ya Tuhan… kau bahkan ingin pindah hanya karena dia tidak mau melirik kearahmu? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa minta diperhatikan begitu huh? Selebritis, anak konglomerat, atau bahkan anak presiden? Sampai semua orang harus melihat ke arahmu?" lanjutnya tanpa jeda.

" urghh.. bukan begitu saem" Mark meringis mendengar celaan dari saem-nya. Jang saem itu memang terkenal bermulut tajam, Mark tahu itu. Tapi mengalaminya sendiri – dicela di depan wajah sendiri, bahkan sepagi ini pula – membuatnya sedikit mengkerut " aku tidak pernah berpikir aku semenarik itu saem" ujarnya lagi semakin menciut.

" lalu apa?" Wooyoung menatap sesaat Mark yang menunduk dan sebelah tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan tengkuknya, sebelum sebuah analisa – yang entah dari mana – di kepalanya mengagetkannya hingga ia melebarkan mata "owh.. Mark apa kau menyukai anak itu? Dan karena dia tidak memberimu perhatian lalu kau sakit hati dan ingin pindah begitu?"

" n-nde?" Mark mengangkat kepalanya mensejajarkan dengan pandangan sang saem yang masih membulat menatapnya di depan sana. Tentu saja kaget dan bingung. Dari mana Jang saem bisa berpikiran demikian?

" a-apa sih yang saem bicarakan?" meski jelas bukan itu alasan Mark ingin pindah, tapi mendengar tuduhan begitu membuat Mark kikuk dan entah kenapa ia merasa pipinya sedikit memanas. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Entahlah… jika dipikir-pikir, Mark bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat sefrustasi ini hanya karena tidak diberi perhatian oleh teman kamarnya itu?

" aku tidak menyukainya. Dan alasan aku ingin pindah karena sepertinya dia bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai manusia. Saem aku tidak betah di kamar itu. Aku selalu merasakan hawa-hawa pengusiran di sana" akhirnya Mark bersuara saat sang saem tak lagi bertanya setelah tuduhan tak berdasarnya tadi.

" kumohon saem, aku hanya ingin pindah kamar. Aku tidak minta penambahan nilai PE-ku"

" tidak semudah itu Mark" Wooyoung masih tidak mengerti alasan anak itu tidak betah bersama teman barunya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya.

" kau tahu kan perombakan susunan penghuni asrama terjadi atas perintah siapa?" Wooyoung menatap Mark seksama dan melanjutkan saat mendapat anggukan dari Mark " dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena beliau berpesan untuk tidak merusak susunan yang telah beliau buat"

" saranku, mungkin kau bisa kembali sekarang ke kamarmu. Mulai dekati teman kamarmu, ajak dia mengobrol"

 _Huh.. mengobrol bagaimana? Di kepalanya bahkan mungkin tertanam pemikiran kalau dia bahkan hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Tanpa orang lain!_ Mark tak menyahut memang, tapi Jang Wooyoung jelas melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Ekspresi lelah yang menunjukkan ketidaksanggupan mental untuk melakukan sarannya tadi.

Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Jika dia sesusah itu, mungkin kau perlu pendekatan ekstra?" Jang Wooyoung menepuk pelan pundak Mark memberi dukungan.

 _Andaikan anda tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk mendapat perhatiannya saem? Jika yang kulakukan itu bukan termasuk 'pendekatan ekstra' seperti kata Jang saem, lalu hal apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?_

" dan jika itu tidak mempan juga, kau hanya punya dua pilihan Mark. Abaikan saja juga dia seperti yang dilakukannya padamu, atau kau bisa langsung minta pindah pada kepala sekolah"

 _Urrghh.. pilihanku hanya bertahan hingga lulus kalau begitu._ Mark pamit dan kembali dengan pupus harapan pagi itu.

 **…**

" hey!" seorang pemuda jangkung tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapan Mark. Membuatnya yang tengah fokus pada handphone-nya sedikit terperanjat.

" Mark Tuan?" namja itu kembali bersuara.

" ya, aku Mark. engg... kau siapa?"

" Hm, aku Yugyeom. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali. Dengarkan aku baik-baik eoh?" namja jangkung itu menaikkan kedua alisnya saat menanyakan itu. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Mark yang ada di depannya.

" Kau kan sudah besar, harus sadar diri dong. Tidak bisakah kau merapikan dan membersihkan kamarmu sendiri? Kenapa kau harus membuatnya berantakan jika tidak ingin membersihkannya?" ujarnya dengan wajah kesal yang sangat kentara.

"ye?" siapa yang tidak bingung, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak kau kenal marah-marah tentang kebiasaan burukmu? Mungkin separuh isi dunia akan menjawab persis seperti yang Mark lakukan saat ini " maaf, tapi aku tidak paham yang kau katakana erm… Yyuu-ssi?"

" kau…" namja itu menunjuknya dengan satu telunjuk sambil menatapnya risih " pokoknya, tolong bersihkan juga kamarmu, atau paling tidak rapikan sendiri barang-barangmu!" ujarnya sambil lalu dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Mark.

Mark yang ditinggalkan hanya mematung dengan kening berkerut. _Ada apa dengan namja itu? Dan apa katanya tadi? Bersihkan kamarku? Huhh memang dia siapa? Segala mau mengurusi kehidupanku?_ Mark mengangkat bahu sejenak sebelum kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas berikutnya.

...

Mark kembali ke kamarnya setelah semua kegiatannya di sekolah selesai. Bahkan tadi ia sempatkan untuk main basket sebentar bersama beberapa temannya sebelum pulang. Mark tidak begitu suka olahraga, tapi ia suka bermain basket dan berenang.

Akhir-akhir ini ia dengan rajin mengunjungi kedua tempat olahraga itu biasa di lakukan, entah itu lapangan basket ataupun kolam renang sekolah. Dia suka berlama-lama di sana untuk menghabiskan waktu walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali lebih cepat ke kamarnya. Huh... bagaimana kau akan betah berada di suatu tempat yang memberimu suasana bosan dan sepi? Ya, kamarnya sekarang selalu memberinya suasanya bosan, sepi – dan benar-benar senyap hingga bahkan kau bisa mendengar deru napasmu, canggung dan yang paling penting adalah Mark selalu merasakan aura pengabaian.

Entah kenapa tapi Mark yang katanya ingin mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya itu justru tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang. Padahal harusnya dia bersyukur karena tidak ada lagi keributan Jack di semua kesempatan bahkan saat ia baru saja membuka matanya. Mark pun harusnya bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu membersihkan kekacauan yang teman-temannya buat di kamarnya dan malah ada si Junior itu yang akan membersihkan untuknya tanpa banyak mengeluh padanya. Oh yeahh kau benar, tanpa "pernah" mengeluh – bahkan tanpa pernah mau repot-repot melirik – padanya.

Oh omong-omong tentang membersihkan kamar Mark ingat tentang yang diucapkan namja jangkung asing siang tadi. Apakah si Junyeom, Ttukyoung, Yoohyeon atau siapalah itu tadi mengatakan tentang ia yang tidak pernah membantu teman kamarnya untuk membersihkan kamar? Urgh… sepertinya begitu. Tapi bagaimana orang itu tau kalau Mark tidak pernah mau membantu roommate-nya? Mark saja baru bertemu dengan namja itu siang ini tadi. Apakah dia seorang stalker? Ah.. bisa jadi begitu kan? Namja jangkung itu seorang fan yang sangat mengidolakan Mark. Lalu karena saking sukanya ia mencari tahu kegiatan Mark. Dan saat tahu Mark tidak sebaik itu saat menyangkut, teman kamarnya namja itu kecewa padanya dan tadi ia berusaha menegur sikap Mark? Hmm.. masuk akal tidak sih? _Aigo apa yang kau pikirkan Mark? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya di asrama._ Pikir Mark sedikit curiga pada si namja Ttuk-ttuk siapalah itu.

 _Huuftt..._ Mark membuang napas berat sebelum memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

 _Aku pulang_... Mark melangkah masuk.

Dan tepat saat itu, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang tengah mengobrol dari lantai atas kamarnya. Meski tidak keras tapi cukup tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Dan obrolan itu berhenti seketika saat Mark membuat gaduh ketika menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Mark melihat seorang yang menempati sebuah kursi belajar di atas sana bergegas berdiri. Dan setelahnya si Junior itu juga terlihat, saat sebelumnya tidak terlihat dari tempat Mark berdiri tadi. Mungkin dia tadi sedang duduk atau mungkin berbarign di ranjang saat temannya menempati kursinya. Mark memalingkan indera penglihatannya saat ia sadar kedua orang itu akan beranjak pergi. Mark berusaha acuh karena ia tahu pasti si Junior dan temannya itu tidak ingin obrolan mereka terdengar olehnya, sehingga mereka bergegas pergi saat Mark di sana. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah kasurnya menghindari menatap ke arah orang-orang di sana.

 _Huh dia punya teman ternyata._ Pikirnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Sungguh hari yang panjang. Dan Mark mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

Selang beberapa saat, Mark mendengar sedikit keributan dari arah tangga kecil yang terletak di sisi terdalam kamar itu – tepat di ujung kaki ranjang Mark. Mark tak mau tahu sebenarnya, tapi kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah halus yang seakan mendekat kearahnya. Mark kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Kalah oleh rasa ingin tahunya yang besar. Namun, tak ada suara apapun setelah itu. Hening. Mark akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa saat ia tak mendengar lagi ada suara di sana.

Namun, tepat ketika kesadarannya mulai hilang. Tiba-tiba.. " chogiyo" terdengar suara pelan di dekatnya yang membuat Mark terperanjat seketika.

 _Ya Tuhan._ Dengan masih terpejam meski kini sadar sepenuhnya, Mark berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai ribut di dalam sana. Sungguh siapapun orangnya, tidak tahukah bahwa Mark sedang berusaha untuk istirahat?

Dan saat tahu siapa yang ada di depannya Mark terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Mark berkedip berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa benar Junior – roommate-nya – yang kini di depannya. Dan suara tadi, suaranya kah?

Mark melihatnya membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. _oh oh, dia akan berbicara padaku. PADAKU._ Mark sedang berteriak keras dalam pikirannya.

" ch-chogi...yo" ulangnya lagi dengan suara pelan dan terbata.

 _oh God.. itu memang suaranya._

 **~ tbc ~**

 **WHAT? Jinyoung mau ngomong sama Mark? Mau ngomong apa ya dia? /**

 **…**

Urghh… short update L

Mana kaga jelas pula! Typo dimana-mana juga! Urghh… mianhae-yo saya mah manusia biasa yang banyak dosa sumpah… maapin ye pemirsahh

Maaf juga lama banget update-nya

Semoga suka

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini

Terima kasih yang sudah comment di chap sblm-nya, follow dan fav fic ini

Sayang deh… *sun atu-atu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore beberapa hari sebelumnya...

Terlihat seorang namja memasuki area gedung asrama JYP. Salah satu tangannya menenteng tas kresek besar yang sepertinya sangat penuh. Karena jika kau perhatikan, kresek itu mengembung di semua bagiannya. Namun agaknya bukan masalah besar bagi namja itu untuk membawanya. Lihatlah, dia seperti tanpa beban menenteng kresek itu. Diayunnya kresek itu ke kiri ke kanan seolah selembar kain. Bahkan sesekali mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan lainnya yang menjuntai lurus berlawanan arah. Kemudian dengan sangat luwes, namja itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya bergantian seperti membentuk sebuah gelombang. Huh! Apakah dia sedang menari? Well, mungkin. Karena sedari keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya tadi, kedua telinganya memang tersumbat earphone.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar tak butuh waktu lama untuk membawa namja bertas kresek tadi ke depan sebuah pintu salah satu kamar di asrama itu. Kamar bernomor pintu 208. Dilepasnya earphone di kedua telinganya, menjejalkan benda berkabel itu ke dalam saku hoodie-nya sebelum namja itu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di depannya.

Tok troktok tok tok...

Sedetik... dua detik... tiga detik...

Merasa tak akan ada sahutan, namja itu kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya ke arah pintu tertutup di depannya. Kemudian diketuknya kembali pintu itu.

Tok tok troktok tok tok tok...

Hening...

Tok tok toktoktoktok... " _hyuuung~_ " suara namja itu menggema ikut meramaikan suara ketukan pada pintu di depannya.

Ceklek

Namja itu tak bisa lagi bersabar untuk menunggu si pemilik kamar membukakan pintu.

" _hyu_ -"

Nnnggguuoongg...

 _Huh?_

Sayangnya, suara namja tadi teredam suara bising dari dalam kamar. Suara mesin penghisap debu sepertinya. _Pantas saja tidak ada yang menjawab..._

" aku masuk _hyung_ " namja itu kini berteriak, berusaha mengimbangi suara bising di sana.

Namja itu kemudian langsung menuju tangga kecil di sisi terdalam ruangan itu, menaikinya menuju lantai atas.

" _hyuuungg_ " namja itu berteriak ketika kakinya menginjak lantai atas kamar dan menemukan sosok yang sedang mengarahkan pipa panjang dari penyedot debu ke sudut ruangan. Entah karena sedang khusyuk atau memang namja yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu sedang malas menyahut, sosok itu terlihat tak perduli dan masih meneruskan kegiatannya. Tak terusik dengan teriakan yang dibuat oleh seorang lainnya.

Merasa kesal karena tak dihiraukan oleh hyungnya, namja itu akhirnya bergerak ke arah badan mesin penghisap debu yang bergeletak tak jauh dari sang hyung. Kemudian dengan gemas dimatikannya mesin tadi, hingga ruangan itu senyap seketika.

" _what the ...?_ " sosok itu berbalik tak percaya. Mengecek keadan mesin penghisap debunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mesin itu mati di tengah kegiatan bebersihnya begini? Tidak sedang ada pemadaman mendadak kan? Dibawanya pandangan ke sekeliling ruang. Huhh? Lampu di sana masih menyala kok.

" _hyung_... aku disini" namja yang kini sudah menempati salah satu single sofa di sana kembali bersuara. Dan tentu saja itu menarik perhatian namja lainnya.

" dan mesinnya tadi aku matikan, kau tak mendengarku" lanjutnya tanpa dosa pada sosok itu.

" yakk dasar kau!" namja berkacamata, bermasker dan bersarung tangan itu hendak memukul namja lainnya dengan gagang pipa penyedot debu yang dipegangnya. Namun, sayang sang target sudah berlari ke pojok yang lain. Dan tentu saja berhasil menghindari serangan, " jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu. Sampai sakit tenggorokanku berteriak tadi" tak mau disalahkan rupanya si namja jangkung ini.

Namja dengan alat penyedot itu akhirnya hanya menggerutu pelan sembari kembali menuju badan mesin untuk menekan tombol on, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan bebersih yang terganggu tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu, kamar salah satu asrama tersebut kembali dipenuhi suara bising dari alat pembersih debu. Dan si pemilik kamar juga sudah larut kembali dengan kegiatannya. Mengacuhkan sosok lain yang kini sudah kembali menenggelamkan tubuh jangkungnya dalam sofa lembut disana.

Sementara si empunya kamar sedang bergerak kesana kemari mencoba mengusir semua macam kotoran dan kuman dari kamarnya, si tamu jangkung disana malah santai-santai bermain game pada _smartphone_ -nya. Karena percuma juga dia ingin memberi tahu maksud kedatangannya jika orang yang dikunjungi sedang sibuk begitu bukan? Biarkan sajalah dulu, tunggu _hyung_ -nya ini selesai bebersih. Begitu kira-kira pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan itu senyap seketika saat mesin penghisap debu dimatikan penggunanya.

Si namja jangkung segera mendongak dari layar _smartphone_. Berniat untuk memulai perbincangan karena sepertinya _hyung_ -nya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bebersihnya. Tetapi yang dilihatnya saat itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Karena namja berkacamata itu sedang mendorong – dengan kaki – badan mesin berodanya kearah tangga.

" mau kau bawa kemana alat itu _hyung_?"

" ke bawah" jawab namja yang kini sudah mengangkat badan mesin di tangan kirinya sedang tangan lainnya masih memegang pipa panjang alat tersebut. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, namja – yang wajahnya nyaris tertutup itu – membawa alat tak terlalu besar di kedua tangannya menuruni tangga sempit kamar.

" dan kenapa kau harus membawanya ke bawah?" si jangkung tak paham sama sekali. Jika kau ingin membersihkan alat itu dari debu yang sudah tersedot tadi bukannya tak perlu repot-repot bawa semua komponen alatnya? Kau bisa saja membuka badan mesin dan temukan kotak penyimpanan debu yang tersedot lalu bawa saja kotak itu ke tempat sampah untuk membuang debunya. Kenapa _hyung_ -nya ini membuat sulit dirinya sendiri? Lihatlah dia kerepotan begitu.

" karena aku harus bersih-bersih Yugyeom-ah" jawabnya saat tiba di lantai dasar. Langkahnya ia bawa ke ujung ruangan. Diletakkannya alat itu di pojokan dengan rapi sebelum membawa kakinya ke tengah ruangan di lantai dasar ruang kamar ini.

Namja berkacamata itu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang, memindai kiranya akan dimulai dari mana acara bebersihnya ini saat teriakan si jangkung dari arah tangga terdengar, " _mworaguyo?_ "

" _hyung_ , kau juga akan membersihkan lantai ini?" ujarnya kemudian saat kakinya sudah menginjak lantai dasar kamar itu.

" menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, namja yang kini bergerak mendekati ranjang itu malah balik melempar tanya.

Tangannya sudah menyambar beberapa helai pakaian yang tercecer di sekitar _single bed_ berlapis seprei biru gelap itu. Padahal keranjang baju tepat berada di samping ranjang, tapi entah bagaimana kisahnya baju-baju ini tidak berada pada tempatnya. Dengan cekatan tangan tertutup sarung itu memindahkan helaian kain itu ke dalam keranjang. Tak lupa namja itu juga membawa selembar handuk – yang sampai sore ini pun masih lembab karena ditinggal bergitu saja di atas ranjang setelah dipakai – untuk ia gantung di dalam kamar mandi.

Sekembalinya namja itu dari kamar mandi, kakinya menuju pojokan ruang yang terdapat meja dengan beberapa buku tergeletak berantakan diatasnya. Tangannya dengan telaten menyusun buku-buku cetak dan tulis itu sesuai dengan ukurannya.

" Jinyoung _hyuuuung_..." terdengar raungan tertahan tepat di sampingnya.

Ternyata Yugyeom – si namja jangkung – sudah tepat berdiri tak jauh dari namja itu. Diarahkannya pandangan menyusuri ruang di lantai dasar itu. Bukan berisi barang-barang Jinyoung. Ia bahkan yakin seratus persen Jinyoung tidak pernah lagi melakukan kegiatannya di lantai ini. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa sang _hyung_ kini sudah tidak menempati kamar ini sendiri. Dan sungguh ia kaget tadi saat tahu bahwa Jinyoung malah akan membersihkan lantai ini juga.

Kembali ia bawa matanya ke arah Jinyoung yang kini sudah membawa beberapa cup ramen, bungkus cemilan dan kaleng-kaleng bekas dari meja untuk dibuang ke tampat sampah. Yugyeom tidak mengerti kenapa Jinyoung harus membersihkannya? Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu kan? Bukan kah orang yang menempatinya – dan yang pasti membuatnya berantakan begitu – yang lebih berkewajiban melakukannya?

" apa yang kau lakukan sih, _hyung_? Ku pikir kau tidak menempati lantai ini? Kenapa kau juga membersihkannya?"

" karena ini kamarku Yugyeom"

 _What? Apa maksudnya?Aku juga tahu ini kamarnya._

" tapi kan ada orang yang menggunakan lantai ini _hyung_ , biar dia saja yang bersihkan. Enak sekali dia, membuatnya berantakan tapi malah kau yang membersihkannya. Apa –apaan itu? Memang kau babunya apa _hyung_?"

" uhh... tidakkah kata-kata itu juga cocok untukmu? " ujar Jinyoung menyindir kebiasaan Yugyeom yang juga memang tak pernah bebersih.

" _ani,_ aku tidak melakukannya karena ada Shin _ahjumma_ yang memang dibayar untuk itu. Jika aku bereskan sendiri, Shin _ahjumma_ tidak ada kerjaan dong di rumah?" ujarnya lantang, seakan yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah aksi heroik yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

" dasar manja!" olok Jinyoung.

" aku tidak manja!" tegasnya tak terima dengan olokan Jinyoung.

" yeah, tidak manja" Jinyoung memutar penuh jengah kedua bola matanya sebelum menambahkan, " hanya lebih _babyish_ dari seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, bukan begitu sepupu?"

" AKU TIDAK LEBIH _BABYISH_ DARI SIAPA PUN!" teriak Yugyeom kesal.

" ya.. ya.. terserah" _– see? Postur tubuh dan kelakuannya sangat bertolak belakang ckckck~_

" jadi _hyung_ , aku bilang tidak usah bersihkan ruang ini!" Yugyeom tiba-tiba sudah menarik pipa batang dari alat penyedot dari tangan Jinyoung yang siap menghidupkan alat itu kembali. Kaki panjangnya bahkan sudah mendorong kuat badan mesin agar tidak terjangkau Jinyoung.

" biar saja teman kamarmu itu yang bersihkan"

Kesal sendiri dia rasanya melihat _hyung_ -nya yang kini justru terlihat seperti pembantu teman kamarnya sendiri. Pembantu sih masih dibayar, lah ini? Entah terlalu baik atau justru terlalu bodoh sebenarnya _hyung_ sepupu-nya ini?

" Yugyeom kembalikan!"

" tidak akan!"

" Yugyeom-ah... aku harus membersihkan ini dengan cepat, karena tugasku menunggu okay? Sini kembalikan alat itu"

" ya sudah, _hyung_ lebih baik mengerjakan tugas saja kan kalau begitu?"

" lalu bagaimana dengan ruang ini? kau akan membersihkannya untukku?"

" _ani_ , tentu saja teman sekamarmu yang harus melakukannya. Kenapa harus aku?"

" kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya membersihkan ruangan ini? Sampai aku mati karena debu yang menebal?"

Yugyeom tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu.

Ia lupa sesuatu. _Hyung_ -nya ini sangat anti debu. Musuh bebuyutan, bisa dibilang. Oke, _bold_ , cetak miring dan garis bawahi itu. Jinyoung tidak bisa hidup dengan debu. Ahh, berlebihan sekali memang. Tapi begitulah adanya.

Terdiamnya Yugyeom memberi kesepatan Jinyoung untuk bergerak cepat merebut alat dari tangannya. Dan detik berikutnya ruang kamar itu telah dilingkupi dengungan alat penghisap debu (lagi).

Yugyeom tidak bisa berbuat banyak setelah mengerti bahwa yang dilakukan _hyung_ -nya ini adalah bentuk pertahanan dirinya. Well... yeah... dari debu (?) - **like it's the most usual thing to do -_-**

Dia mengerti, tapi sebuah kemarahan tak dapat ia hindari. Teman sekamar Jinyoung sungguh tidak tahu diri. Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Sebelum pamit, Yugyeom sempatkan diri berkeliling di lantai bawah itu untuk mencari informasi tentang orang yang menempati tempat itu yang ingin diajaknya 'bicara' empat mata. Tapi sayang sekali nihil. Tak ada satu pun informasi disana. Foto bahkan nama saja tak Yugyeom dapatkan, hingga akhirnya ia pikir dia akan mendapat informasi dari papan pengumuman di gedung asrama itu. Ya, di sana akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah nama tersanding dengan nama _hyung_ -nya pada kertas tertempel yang menginformasikan perubahan kamar penghuni asrama. Mark Tuan.

...

Dan begitulah awalnya, hingga Yugyeom berani menemui seorang Mark Tuan. Oke, bukan hanya menemui, tapi juga marah-marah pada namja itu. Well, tidak benar-benar marah juga sih sebenarnya, ya kan? Dia hanya memberi em.. arahan (?) kritik dan saran (?) agar mereka hidup rukun, bukan begitu?

Yah, karena dia juga tahu benar. Sampai kapan pun _hyung_ -nya itu tak akan pernah mau secara langsung meminta si Mark Tuan ini untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Dan dia pun sangat yakin jika si Mark ini juga tak akan pernah sadar – atau bahkan mungkin lebih parahnya, dia memang sengaja – telah membuat teman kamarnya menjadi pembantu gratisan. Nah, maka dari itu dia perlu mengambil tindakan kan?

Tapi sayang sekali, niatnya yang ingin membantu itu justru mendapat semprotan Jinyoung.

" _mwo?_ kenapa kau lakukan itu Yugyeom-ah?" adalah respon tercekat pertama dari Jinyoung setelah Yugyeom memberi tahunya tentang aksi 'berbicara' dengan teman sekamar Jinyoung _hyung_ siang tadi.

" _wae?_ " Yugyeom kaget, tidak menduga akan dapat respon begitu dari Jinyoung.

" itu tidak sopan, kau tahu itu"

" uu wa... apa aku perlu bersopan-sopan pada orang tidak tahu diri begitu?" Yugyeom sungguh tidak bisa menduga apapun yang ada di kepala _hyung_ -nya ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa berpikir untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang bahkan sudah membuatnya seperti babu begitu? Yugyeom tadi bahkan tidak berteriak dan menghajar orang itu. Dan lihat reaksi Jinyoung sekarang? " untung saja tidak ku tonjok wajahnya tadi" gumamnya kemudian.

Jinyoung menghela napas sebentar sebelum berkata, " aku tahu kau melakukannya untukku, tapi caramu tidak baik Yugie-ah. Itu tidak sopan. Kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti"

" _sireo!_ " tolaknya langsung.

" Yugyeom-ah~"

" _ani,_ untuk apa aku minta maaf. Aku tidak salah, justru dia yang harusnya minta maaf padamu _hyung_ " ujarnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

" mau kemana kau?"

" pulang"

" _ani_ , duduk! Kau tidak akan kemana pun sebelum minta maaf pada orang itu"

" orang itu siapa? Aku tidak merasa berbuat salah pada siapa pun" dan sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan begitu keras dari lantai bawah. Yeah mereka memang sedang di kamar Jinyoung. Dan sepertinya orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah pulang.

" itu, dia datang. Ayo cepat, minta maaf sana" Jinyoung sambil berbisik mulai beranjak dari duduknya di atas ranjang menuju Yugyeom. Sebelah tangannya menarik lengan Yugyeom dan mengarahkannya ke tangga.

" _sireo hyung!,_ aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak kuperbuat" Yugyeom juga ikut-ikut menurunkan volume suaranya entah karena apa.

" memarahi orang yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba meskipun orang itu bersalah adalah kesalahan, itu tidak sopan Yugyeom. Sekarang ayo minta maaf, sebelum kulaporkan pada bibi Kim bahwa kau berbuat hal tidak baik di sekolah"

" huh... laporkan saja" ujarnya tidak takut dan malah menantang Jinyoung.

" _okay_ , akan kulaporkan juga bahwa kau selalu pulang telat bukan karena disini untuk belajar seperti yang kau bilang, tapi malah menghabiskan uangmu di _game center_ " ancaman Jinyoung kali ini sungguh ampuh. Yah, itu memang senjata yang selalu Jinyoung gunakan pada situasi yang menyusahkannya dengan si sepupu, seperti saat ini contohnya.

" _fine_!" Yugyeom akhirnya menyerah, " tapi temani aku, toh aku tadi marah-marah juga untuk kau kan _hyung_ "

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Setibanya di bawah, keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Berdebat dalam diam dan saling mendorong untuk memulai. Yugyeom tidak mau memulai, karena toh dari awal dia tidak berminat minta maaf. Jadi, menurutnya yang harus memulai ya Jinyoung karena dari awal kan dia yang ngotot ingin Yugyeom minta maaf.

Jinyoung akhirnya maju mendekati sosok yang tengah terlentang dengan bagian wajah tertutup lengan itu.

" _chogiyo.._ " suaranya yang terlampau kecil membuat Yugyeom di belakang sungguh ingin tertawa. Sok sekali menyuruhnya minta maaf pada orang yang ia yakin bahkan tak pernah Jinyoung perdulikan sebelumnya. Lalu apa gunanya minta maaf kan? Toh juga setelah ini Jinyoung tidak akan pernah mau lagi berbicara dengan orang itu. Ck, merepotkan sekali memang _hyung_ -nya satu ini.

Jinyoung melihat gerakan perlahan orang itu yang membuka matanya. Detik berikutnya, kedua mata itu melebar memerhatikan Jinyoung yang persis berada di samping ranjang. Dengan gerakan sekilat cahaya juga namja itu sudah berdiri tegak.

Jinyoung tidak tahu persis setelah itu bagaimana raut wajah si _namja_ _roomate_ -nya ini karena dia sudah membawa pandangannya lurus pada titik imajiner tepat di belakang kepala orang itu. Tapi meski begitu, ia tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya ini, yang sepertinya begitu penasaran dan seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

 _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

" _cho-chogi..yo_ " Jinyoung kembali menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya yang masih tak bergerak.

" ah..oh.. _n-nde...wae gereuyo?_ " balas Mark yang mulai tersadar dari rasa takjubnya. Tentu saja takjub. Si makhluk yang katanya paling anti bicara itu kini menyapanya. Bagaimana tidak takjub? Sepertinya ia harus membuat memo untuk hari ini. Ya.. kejadian langka ini harus masuk dalam memori yang perlu diingatnya sebagai kejadian menakjubkan. **Oke ini mulai berlebihan.**

Jinyoung di sisi lain merasa lega karena namja itu akhirnya bersuara, ya paling tidak rasa canggung Jinyoung sedikit berkurang karena hanya dilihat begitu.

Well, yeah Mark masih dengan begitu terang-terangan menjadikan Jinyoung sebagai fokus pandangannya saat ini. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah itu dari jarak dekat sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja kan? Wajah orang yang jujur saja memang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan sejak pertama teman-temannya menyuruh dia untuk minta ganti _partner_ kamar. Memang ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Hidup seminggu dalam satu ruang dan ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar suaranya sekalipun, justru membuatnya semakin penasaran – yah selain frustasi juga tentunya.

" ah, temanku" suaranya sangat pelan dan kecil. Begitu kah suara aslinya? Mark bahkan tak mendengar ujung katanya yang menghilang tadi. Apa sebegitu susahnya kah untuk orang ini berbicara? Mark tak akan pernah menangkap maksud dari ucapannya, jika saja tidak muncul sosok lain dari belakangnya.

 _Ahh... dia membawa teman. Lalu apa maksudnya? Dia akan mengenalkan temannya padaku? Atau ingin meminta izin untuk pergi bermain dengan temannya? What? Apa yang kau pikirkan Mark? Memangnya kau siapanya, sampai dia perlu izinmu segala?_

Mark masih memerhatikan Jinyoung di tempatnya. Menuggu apa yang kiranya akan diucapkan oleh namja itu. Yeah, dia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sosok lain disebelah _roomate_ -nya itu memang. Tadi dia memang sempat melirik orang itu, namun hanya sekilas dan kembali menatap Jinyoung. Ia hanya ingin mendengar lagi suara itu. Masih penasaran dengan suaranya. Wahh... jika dipikir-pikir ini akan menjadi sebuah berita besar bukan? Dia mendengar suara Junior, cucu pemilik sekolah yang katanya tak pernah mau berbicara pada siapa pun. Apa perlu ia rekam sekalian ya?

" he'-hemm, permisi" si Yugyeom mulai kesal karena si Mark ini malah tak menaruh perhatian sedikit pun padanya. Dan berhasil, Mark tak hanya mulai melihatnya. Kedua bola matanya bahkan melebar saat melihat Yugyeom.

" oh? Kau... emm... ttuk-ttukyong-ssi?" Mark berusaha mengingat nama namja jangkung ini.

" Yugyeom! KIM YUGYEOM" balas Yugyeom galak. Enak saja orang ini menggonta-ganti namanya.

" ah... _nde_ , Yugyeom-ssi. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Mark memang masih bingung dengan situasi ini, mengingat namja jangkung itu siang tadi marah-marah tidak jelas kemudian malam ini tiba-tiba ada di depannya lagi. Dia tidak akan kembali marah-marah padanya kan?

" aku minta maaf"

" huh?" Mark tidak mengerti. Diliriknya Jinyoung sekilas berharap mungkin dia bisa memberi sedikit _clue_ padanya, namun yang ia lihat malah tatapan Jinyoung yang fokus entah pada apa di belakangnya.

" tadi siang aku sudah tidak sopan marah-marah padamu, aku minta maaf" ujarnya tanpa terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Yah, yang penting dia sudah bilang ingin minta maaf kan?

" ahh.. itu, tidak apa yugyeom-ssi" lagi-lagi Mark masih mencuri-curi melirik Jinyoung di sebelah Yugyeom.

" huh.. tidakkah kau juga perlu minta maaf?" Yugyeom sebenarnya membawa Jinyoung serta tadi, ya untuk ini. Dia rasa sikap Mark pada Jinyoung sungguh tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dia perlu minta maaf juga pada _hyung_ -nya, bukan begitu?

Mark tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yugyeom. Minta maaf pada siapa? Dengan masih bingung ia menatap kedua namja itu bergantian. Saat itulah ditangkapnya sebuah gerakan tangan Jinyoung yang meyenggol pelan lengan Yugyeom. Dan kemudian Yugyeom menoleh pada Jinyoung yang masih lurus menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

Yugyeom yang mengerti maksud Jinyoung hanya menghela napas pelan sebelum bersuara, " lupakan, aku sudah boleh pulang kan?" Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk kecil mananggapi dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

Mark sungguh tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia mengerti ucapan 'lupakan' Yugyeom tadi ditujukan untuknya, tapi kalimat pamit yang diucapkan setelahnya itu untuk Jinyoung. Jadi dia hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat kedua namja yang sungguh membuatnya bingung itu menundukkan kepala sejenak tanda untuk pamit kearahnya, Mark hanya diam tak merespon. Hingga keduanya keluar dari kamar itu pun, Mark sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Semuanya membingungkan. Abu-abu, dia tak punya _clue_ apapun tentang kejadian hari ini. Yang ia tahu, hanya Junior berbicara padanya hari ini. Ahh.. sebelum ia lupa, dia akan menuliskannya dalam jurnalnya. Memang sejak kapan kau punya jurnal Mark? Ahh.. benar juga. Hemm... ya sudah pokoknya dicatat dulu dimana pun. Besok dia berjanji akan membuat jurnal selama sisa satu semesternya disini. Karena sepertinya, kehidupan satu semesternya kedepan akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semoga perbedaan yang menyenangkan ya...

...

" hei Mark, itu Junior..." Jackson menyikut Mark yang sibuk menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya. Padahal sedang jalan, untung saja tidak menabrak siapa dan apa pun anak ini.

" lalu kenapa?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

" malah kenapa?... cepat sapa, ajak ngobrol. Katanya kau sudah disapa kemarin. Kita ingin bukti tahu"

" iya iya Mark.. wahh kau pintar juga Jack. Aku juga penasaran, ingin tahu dia bicara" sahut Youngjae antusias.

" kau penasaran kan? Kau juga kan Bum?" ujar Jackson lagi pada Jaebum yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Jaebum mengangguk sambil memerhatikan objek obrolan mereka yang berjalan sendirian sambil menunduk di depan mereka. Sosok misterius yang bahkan hal ini sangat langka ia alami. Ya... berjalan kembali ke asrama setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir seperti ini tidak pernah ia sebelumnya bertemu dengan cucu pemilik sekolah itu. Entahlah kenapa bisa begitu. Apa dia punya pintu rahasia mungkin yang bisa membawanya lebih cepat ke asrama tanpa perlu bertemu dan berjalan dengan murid lainnya? Wahh... apa dia sesombong itu sampai berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan 'murid-murid rakyat jelata' ini saja tidak mau?

" Mark cepat sapa dia" kembali Jackson berujar sambil menarik lengan Mark agar berjalan mendekati Junior di depan sana.

" kenapa harus disini sih? Kalian kan bisa ke kamarku jika hanya ingin melihatnya bicara?" ujar Mark mencoba menolak.

" mana bisa? Bagaimana kau akan berbicara dengannya jika disana? Dia pasti hanya akan bersembunyi di atas" argumen Jackson.

" ya tinggal kupanggil ke bawah, gampang kan?"

" ah.. tidak tidak. Itu tidak menjamin dia akan mau. Sekarang saja sana. Ajak pulang bersama juga jika perlu, katanya kau mau akrab dengannya"

Hhh... yeahh. Tentu saja temannya akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal _absurd_ macam ini. Hufftt... harusnya dia tak usah cerita ya tadi? Merepotkan kan jadinya.

" baiklah.." Mark menyerah.

" Junior-ssi" Mark akhirnya memanggilnya sambil berjalan mendekati Jinyoung dengan diikuti ketiga temannya tepat dibelakangnya.

Huh? Namja yang dipanggil itu tak merespon dan malah terus berjalan dengan tenang. Mark mengernyit bingung. Apa dia kurang keras memanggilnya? Oke biar dia coba lagi " Junior-ssi" ulangnya dengan suara yang sedikit ia naikkan volume-nya.

Dan yass, berhasil. Namja itu berhenti dan menoleh perlahan kearahnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Junior ini hanya menatap kearah 4 orang di belakangnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa perduli. Kemudian setelah berkedip sekali, ia berpaling lagi acuh dan kembali berjalan menuju asrama.

Keempat orang yang ditinggal di belakang hanya melongo tak percaya.

 _Uhh... aku diabaikan lagi setelah semalam?Ada apa ini?Dan, kenapa anak itu sebenarnya?_

 **~tbc~**

 **Nah lo, si Jinyoung ini maunya apa to?**

 **ga ada temen lo ntar Nyoung... ahh dia kan emang ga ada temen yak?**

 **emm ini aja kali, ntar Mark ga mau temenan lo Nyoung? hehe**

alohaa, apa kabar teman-teman...

lama banget ya ngilangnya saya hehe Ampuunn...

chap ini ga saya edit, maaf kalo banyak salah sana sini

semoga ceritanya juga ga geje-geje banget ya hoho

terakhir mau ngucapin

MAKASIH BANYAAAAK, sudah mau nengokin, baca, kasih review, follow and fav FF saya ini

love ya ^^


End file.
